


Lack of Empathy

by mmooch



Series: BtVS Tribbles - Non-Crossover [6]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Mentions of Buffy/Angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmooch/pseuds/mmooch
Summary: Buffy is not amused at the summary of her relationship with Angel.
Series: BtVS Tribbles - Non-Crossover [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817674
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Lack of Empathy

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: AtS episode ‘Fredless’
> 
> Warning: Not too fond of Wes or Cordy in this scene.
> 
> A/N: Not that I’m a BAngel fan, but this scene in AtS bugged me.
> 
> Disclaimer: BtVS/AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon/Mutant Enemy. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

**Hyperion Hotel**

_“Kiss me, Buffy!”_ Wes ordered dramatically, grabbing her arms tightly.

_“Bite me, Angel,”_ Cordy murmured back, pressing her body up against his.

He dipped her and pretended to feed off her, much to Gunn’s amusement and Fred’s bemusement.

“So glad you find our misery entertaining,” a female voice interrupted their little skit.

Everyone turned to find Buffy and Angel staring at Cordy and Wes, who broke apart and went back to what they were doing before.

Buffy went on, “Hey, I’m still having nightmares about waking up in my coffin and having to dig my way out. What can you do with that? Or another good one, finding my mom dead on the living room couch…that’s got to be worth a few chuckles, right?”

“Buffy…” Angel tried to stop her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She stepped away and walked towards the pair. “Let’s try these scenes… _Buffy, Buffy…it’s the first week of the month and some monster is after me! It’s your duty to save me so I can treat you like shit at school tomorrow!”_ she cried out in the same dramatic tone that Cordy had been using before.

Then she turned to Wes and used a higher, scared voice to squeak, _“Oh dear, a demon wants to hurt me! Help! Help! It wasn’t like this in the controlled situations the Council used!”_

“Angel said that you both grew up over the last couple years; hope his judgment concerning Faith is a little better,” Buffy snarked in her usual voice. “But I guess I shouldn’t be angry with you. Actually, I pity you both because it proves you’ve never truly been in love before. If you had and knew you could never be with that person, you wouldn’t be mocking us.”

Sighing, she turned back to Angel and asked, “Where’s this Lorne guy you wanted me to meet? I need to get back to the Hellmouth.”

“Let me just grab something from my office, then we’ll be on our way,” Angel answered. He looked at Wes and Cordy, and just shook his head in disappointment.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: While I understand people not liking the relationship – and the roller coasterness of it all (and I am one of them) – it strikes me especially insensitive to do this at this point in canon, even if they didn’t expect for Angel to overhear them.


End file.
